Sleeping Handsome
by Kuzlalala
Summary: A parody from Sleeping Beauty. There's a romantic scene you know. Chapter 5 have been changed for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

For Kuzlalala

Title: Sleeping Handsome

Note: This is a parody from the Indonesian comedy "Extravaganza" at Trans TV. The episode I parodied was "Sleeping Handsome" (supposed to be "Pangeran Tidur"). It's something like Sleeping Beauty, OK? Sorry if Malina is allergic to peanut butter. And I don't own Kuzco and the other TENG and TENS characters.

Chapter 1: Information and Evil Plans

Today was a normal day. Kuzco woke up as usual and ate potato stew like usual. He also went to school as usual. The only difference is that day was the day before the graduating day.

At that day, Kuzco needs to find a wife to be emperor. And he knows who it's going to be. It's a certain "hottie-hot-hottie" who was his best friend. It's Malina of course!

But, Kuzco needs to propose her at the Royal Balcony at night, without anyone. That night was of course a night that has a full moon and bright stars.

And you can't just propose the future empress with a normal propose ring, the Royal Propose Ring has two sapphires with a diamond in the middle. It said, "My Empress, My Love" in the inside. The Emperor will marry the future empress after the graduating day.

While at the Principal's Office, Amzy got mad! She yelled "KRONK!" Kronk came and worries as usual,

"Did I do any wrong? Well, I did yell at somebody to be quiet because I was making a chocolate soufflé but he just cry, and…"

"You silly! I'm not Principal Amzy! I'm Yzma!" She took of he clothes- but her clothes were her postman suits!

"Kronk, let's just start again."

"OK"

She took of her clothes and changes her clothes into Yzma while saying "I'm YZMA!"

Then she went to the levers and said, "Pull the lever, Kronk!"

Kronk pulled the lever, but it's the wrong letter- it's a switch for her woodbot!

Kronk yelled, "RUN BEFORE IT CHASES US!"

Yzma doesn't run and grabbed and replied, "Don't worry! It only chases people not like us!"

The robot was broken and chases Yzma and Kronk.

"OK, that robot was totally broken. RUN!!!" Yzma yelled.

They went in the roller coaster while the speaker said, "BE CAREFULL! A WOOD BOT WAS GOING TO CHASE YOU SO SEAT TIGHT!"

Kronk looked back and yelled "woodbot chasing us!!!"

They finally went down. When the woodbot fell, Yzma and Kronk moves one-step and the woodbot crashed into tiny pieces.

"Now I need to spend MORE money to fix this thing!" Yzma groaned

"Well, at least we're safe." Kronk replied.

Yzma went to the chemical whatever that was called and said, "I have a great idea to make Kuzco to NOT marry anybody!"

There was a pink picture in a black background. The first one was a picture of Yzma singing.

Yzma said, "First, I'll sing in front of people. I'm a good singer you know!"

Picture 2: Yzma being loved

Yzma said, "I'll be famous"

Picture 3: Money

Yzma said, "and I'll have money,"

Picture 4: Woodbot being fixed

Yzma said, "then my Woodbot can be fixed!"

Pictures ended and back to Yzma. She said, "It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant I tell you!"

Kronk than gave a comment, "What does it have to do with Kuzco NOT marrying anybody."

Yzma then said while holding a jar of sleeping jam and said, "Than I'll use THIS!"

She then looked at Kronk and commanded him, "Kronk, put this jam and peanut butter on the bread and make a sandwich. After that asked Malina to eat it. She'll sleep forever, HA HAHA HAHA"

Kronk went out and made the sandwich.

-CONTINUED…

Note: Read and Review! At least 3 reviews will make me make another chapter.

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kuzco is FAST Asleep!**

**Note: I didn't parody "Extravaganza" 100, OK? And I'm sorry if my grammar's not good enough. And you don't have to give me a review. **

Kronk finally made the peanut butter and "sleeping jam" sandwich. He added a chocolate smiley face to make it fun.

At lunch, Kronk went to Malina and asked her while holding the sandwich, "Hey Malina! I bet you're hungry right?"

Malina shook her head and said, "No thanks. I'm allergic to peanut butter. It make's me have a stomach ache."

"Then why don't you give it to Kuzco? He loves the sandwiches I make."

Malina accept it and reply, "OK"

Malina went to Kuzco and gave him the sandwiches, "Kuzco, do you want a sandwich? It's your favorite kind."

Kuzco got it and said, "Mmmmmm! There's even a chocolate smiley face on it! It **IS** my favorite sandwich!"

Kuzco finally ate it. He felt tired and slept on the table.

Malina tried to wake him up, "**KUZCOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!**"

But Kuzco is still asleep. Even when Malina horned on him or even turned on a chainsaw near him, he won't even move a bit!

Malina finally lift him up and went to the nurse office. Everyone was surprised that the emperor was asleep in the middle of the lunch break.

Kuzco was on the nurse's office bed. He was tucked tight and looked like he was dead. And then Malina called Mr. Moleguaco and Nurse Pitihaya. She evened called Pacha and Chicha using Malina's cell phone.

Everyone came and saw Kuzco. They were all surprised.

"Is Kuzco all right?" asked Mr. M

"Kuzco has been sleeping for a long time." Replied Malina

"Kuzco's asleep! He must been doing something all night." said Pacha

"When did Kuzco fell asleep?" Asked Pitihaya

"Right after he ate the sandwich." Described Malina.

Nurse Pitihaya looked at the health book. "Sleep, sleep, sleep, AHA! This is it!" She found something.

She read, _"Sleepikiosis. A type of sickness caused by a liquid called Sleepimium. It causes to make people to __**sleep**__ forever and finally causes death-"_

She was interrupt by Malina; "You mean Kuzco will _not_ be emperor if he sleeps forever?"

"Wait, I didn't read the OTHER one yet! And _yes_, Kuzco will _not_ be Emperor if he sleeps forever." Nurse Pitihaya continues to read, _"If you want the patient to heal as in woke up, you must call a paranormal"She closed the book and asked," How we can_ get a fortune teller?"

Chicha then answered, "I had a great idea…"

-CONTINUED

If you want another chapter to come out, give me 3 more reviews. Just kidding!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Paranormal and Kuzco's Bad Dream I made a new character of mines. Want to know? Keep reading! 

"What is your big idea?" asked Pacha

"You know that at the palace there was the royal paranormal, right?" said Chicha

Pacha nodded.

And then Chicha is holding the paranormal's phone number while saying, "Malina, can you call this phone number? I forgot to bring my cell phone."

Malina brought her cell phone and called the paranormal.

"_Hello, this is the royal paranormal." _A girl voice said

" I'm Malina, the Emperor's friend. Right now the Emperor has Sleepikiosis and we need your help!"

"_I'll be right there!" _

Malina closed her cell phone. And right there the royal paranormal arrived.

She was an eighteen-year-old girl wearing a gold colored long sleeved dress. She brought a red purse that holds stuff that a paranormal needs. She has very short black hair that she looks more like a boy than a girl. Her name is Salza.

Malina asked, "How do you…"

Salza interrupted her and said, "Know that the Emperor was here, you know that he have to go to school before he was officially Emperor you know!"

"You can call him Kuzco now." Reminded Malina.

"Yeah, yeah what ever! Now I need less talk and more work!" Salza checked while she is ready to check Kuzco.

While Salza was checking on Kuzco, that "sleeping jam" not just made Kuzco fast asleep, but also had nightmares.

At his nightmare, Kuzco was wearing his wedding clothes with Malina.

"Do you want this person to be your wife?" the person asked.

" I do!" Kuzco answered

"Do you want this person to be your husband?" the person asked to Malina.

Strangely, she said, "I do… NOT!"

Everybody was surprised. Kuzco was surprised the _most_.

"He's selfish, egoistic, and even crazy! I can't marry a stupid emperor like that!!!" Malina hissed

She then turned into Yzma, someone Kuzco won't _dare_ to marry.

"Maybe **I** can marry you. Now let's get those lips together!"

Now this is called a nightmare, as Kuzco was running away from Yzma while he was turning _fully_ naked!

Everyone was still there and they laugh at Kuzco! Kuzco felt very embarrassed and still running away from Yzma! Even the ground was sharp and Kuzco's feet were wounded.

At the Nurse's Office, Salza was touching Kuzco's forehead while saying "His fortune is unlucky. He is going to be dead and Yzma's going to be his Empress. We can't help it, we have to accept this test."

Malina was shocked by then. She was crying in the inside. (It's not like Malina can cry in front of people you know!) It's maybe true. Kuzco might be dead…

-CONTINUED… HE'S NOT DEAD YET!

**Do not worry! This will end will be fully what you wanted. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Romantic Chapter (A Long Chapter) 

Note: Sorry I was pretty late. It was sooo hard to make this chapter. One, My big sister always use the computer and two, I can't find my old data so I made a new one. Just enjoy this.

"No, it can't be! You must do something, Salza!" Malina said.

"I can't do anything. Even a great paranormal like me can't heal this." Salza replied as she shook her head.

"Than go everyone!" Malina growled as everybody including Salza went out of the Nurse's Office.

Malina then used her psychic to read Kuzco's mind. The result was that she must _**kiss Kuzco **_to wake him up. She was shy that time.

Before this happen, Malina didn't want to kiss Kuzco. Why? Because if she kissed Emperor Kuzco, she will be too popular. Too much of a good thing is a bad thing.

Malina wipes Kuzco's mouth with tissue because she is allergic to peanut butter that's on it.

After that, she began to kiss Kuzco while she closed her eyes…

In Kuzco's Dream 

Kuzco was still naked and being chased by Yzma. He ends up on a cliff.

_Should I rather be married with Yzma or fall? _Kuzco thought. He picked the second choice and fall from the cliff. But strangely, Kuzco was wearing his clothes again, even though it was his uniforms (In the "Malina-changes-into-Yzma part, he was wearing his groom clothes). Kuzco also landed on flowers and it didn't hurt a bit.

At the landing place, he saw a beautiful young student. He knows that girl before. It's Malina!

"Kuzco, I'm so sorry I didn't want to marry you and changed into Yzma. I scared you didn't I?" Malina said.

"Yeah, I guess." Kuzco replied. "How did you change into Yzma anyway?"

"I'm also not Malina." She said.

"You… you're not Malina?" he asked while surprised.

She changed into a pink-orange male-bunny with a green jacket and brown pantaloon. He had blond hair and has an antenna that has an orange pom-pom at the end of it. The orange bat wings that he wore made Kuzco thought that he's a vampire.

"Who… who are YOU???!!!" Kuzco asked.

"Just say that I'm a someone who makes dreams better, kupo." The bunny said. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, kupo. Malina said that she loves you more than anyone in the world, so don't worry."

"Thanks. I felt much better now." Kuzco said.

"Kupokupo! Then go!" He said.

"To where?"

"To that portal up there, kupo!" The bunny zapped the sky and there was a hole.

"How can I reach the portal if it's too high?"

"Fly- oh, you can't fly. Why don't you jump, kupo?"

"I still can't reach it."

"Here, I'll help you, kupo." The bunny holds Kuzco.

"Are you sure you can do that? You're so small!" Kuzco worried.

"Don't worry, kupo!"

He threw Kuzco into the air and Kuzco went inside the portal.

"Bye! Whoever you are."

"Bye, kupo! I will always be with you!"

Kuzco disappeared from that dimension.

At the Nurse's Office, Malina's kissed Kuzco tenderly. After a while Kuzco woke up. "I shouldn't have known that bunny's name!" he shouted.

**(This part is weird!!!)** Malina hugged Kuzco and said, "Kuzco! You're awake!"

"Well, I've probably practicing my proposals. Oh, this reminds me! Do you want to go to the Royal Balcony with me?" Kuzco asked.

Malina accepted it.

AT THE BALCONY 

Malina was wearing her blue dress. She looks lovely and beautiful. Kuzco, in the other hand, was wearing his emperor clothes. The moon is bright and the stars look like jewelry.

"I know this is strange. But, will you marry me?" Kuzco asked while holding the ring.

"No." Malina answered.

"What! My… my nightmare came true?!" Kuzco asked.

"Really! I can't marry you now! I have to be at least 20 first plus I have to go to Kuzford University. But, there is something I can do for you."

"What?"

"Engage?"

"You mean fighting? I don't want to fight with you!"

"You don't even know what does engaging means? It's something like marriage, but we're not _actually_ married yet."

"Then where's the ring?" Kuzco asked.

The postman came to the balcony and said, "Mail delivery to Kuzco and Malina!"

They opened it and it was two rings that have rubies on it. Oh, there was a letter, too. It said,

_Dear Kuzco,_

_I hope you can get engaged (not fighting) with Malina, kupo. I hope I can meet you at Dream world (the world where I met you). OK, here are the rings. Have a kupo life!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Bunny (Call me that name OK?) _

"Who's 'The Bunny'?" Malina asked.

"Well, it's a bunny who helped me got out of my nightmare." Kuzco answered.

"Since we already got the rings, lets put it on, now." Malina said.

They put on the rings. They actually felt love this way. After that they made out.

At the end of the graduation ceremony, it wasn't a wedding party; instead it was an engaging party. They had festive and fun. Plus Kuzco also went to Kuzford Academy with Malina. Malina went to the Science facility while Kuzco went to the political facility.

**WAIT! THERE IS STILL MORE. WHO IS THE BUNNY'S REAL NAME? WHO WAS KUZCO'S PARENTS? LOOK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Lat Chapter and Some Questions that were Meant to Answer

**The Lat Chapter and Some Questions that were Meant to Answer**

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

**OK, time to say bye-bye to this story because it's gonna end. And to the people who want to know the stuff you might want to know, there is a back scene plot with a someone ****and**** Kuzlalala (Me). Sorry if I made a mistake. And I'm sorry if Kronk and Birdwell's child name was weird. I'm not sure who the child's name was. I'm sensitive.**** And um, since I watched an episode of my dreams (guess yourself, readers!) I'm gonna change this chapter.**

**A few years later…**

DING DONG DING DONG

The wedding bells rang. This place was taking in the palace. Kronk and his wife Miss Birdwell made a lot of yummy food.

"Do you want this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you want this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss together."

Do you know who are they? They are Kuzco and Malina. They are a great couple.

What happened to Yzma? She wasn't at her dungeon but was turn nice and made money by using her roller coaster for an amusement park and the roller coaster's name was "Surprises" since there were different surprises and that's why it was number one.

Emperor and Empress Kuzco and Malina made Salza their new advisor because she was very nice. She was more beautiful than Yzma, but Kuzco never thinks she is more beautiful than Malina

.

Luna was Kuzco and Malina's child which was the princess from the Kuzcotian Empire. She got the hair from Kuzco and was beautiful like Malina. When she was seven, Kuzco told her a story.

"Luna, I want to tell you a story about my parents.

My parents went to a far place when I was still a baby. They want to go to a very far place and they will stay at that place for at least 5 years. Including the trip using a ship. So, Yzma babysit me. And guess what? They got lost at the sea. And after that, I get to be the emperor and Yzma was the one who raised me.

Ok, I don't wanna tell you more of my story."

And at that night, she dreamt about something. She was in the forest.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Kupo!"

Luna heard that sound but when she looked, it's gone.

"Kupo!"

She heard it again. She tried to find the source, but she didn't found anything that made that sound.

Finally, she saw a rabbit with an orange pom-pom, bat wings; you know… the bunny that Kuzco met at the last chapter.

"Kupo, do you want to do me a favor?"

"Yeah, so?"

"There are two people at this forest, kupo. They seem to be from a ship and they were lost and tried to survive for years. Then I found them, kupo. I found and took care of them for 2 years and I need you to take care of them while I search for a special ingredient."

"And what is it?"

"Portal dust, kupo. It's a special ingredient that helps the special magicians to zap portals at the sky. It took more than a year to search for it. Now go over there and take care of them, kupo! They're about five feet from here."

Then Luna went five feet from the place where she met the Bunny. Over there was a hut that was similar to the huts at the Kuzcotian Empire. She went inside the hut and there were a spa, a TV, a king bed, a refridgerator, a bathroom, it looks like a royal hut! "Hello..? Where are you?" Luna greeted, but no one was at the hut. When she went out of the hut and she met an old hunky man who had a crown similar to Kuzco's, long hair and a beard with a hog being held by his hand. Next to him was a woman, old but pretty, which has long hair and holding some young coconuts on her hands.

"Who are you?" The old man asked. "Are you one of the survivors of this island?"

"Uh, I'm Luna, someone who was asked by the bunny to take care of you until he has found the ingredient called portal dust to zap you to the place where you belong."

"Ok... So, why don't you go to our hut and spend time with us until the bunny has come."

At the hut, they were sitting at the couch. Luna asked some stuff about them.

"So, how did you get to this island?"

"Well, I went to a far country by ship. But suddenly, we were lost and went to this island."

_That sounds like Dad's story! _She thought.

"Old man, do you have a llama birthmark?"

He rolled his sleeves and there was a llama birthmark! Luna's eyes were glassy and said, "Grandpa?"

"You're my granddaughter? You have a llama birthmark, too?"

"Yes, Grandpa." They hugged each other sweetly.

The door was opened. It was the bunny! He came with the glowing portal dust.

"It's time for you to come home, kupo." He rubbed some portal dust with his hands and zapped two portals which were too high for them to reach.

"Luna, go to that portal! Your Highness Emperor and Empress of the Kuzcotian Empire, go to this one! I'll throw you guys up there!"

"BUT YOU'RE TOO SMALL!" The three said.

"It's alright, kupo!" The bunny hissed.

Then he threw them up and they went to the portal.

"Wait I didn't knew your…"

But Luna woke up at her blue room and continued, "…name yet!"

**11 years later...**

She toke a bath, ate breakfast, and went to Kuzco Academy.

Do you want to know who is she going to have a date with? He was Fazlo, Kronk and Miss Birdwell's son. They were a good couple.

THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER

**THE END**

**--+--**

**EXTRA: ASKING THE AUTHOR**

Asker: Wait! Who was the bunny's name anyways?

Kuzlalala: It was Montblanc and he's not actually a bunny. He's a moogle.

Asker: So where did you get him and why do you use him?

Kuzlalala: I got him from this game boy "Final Fantasy Tactics Advance" I put him in this Fanfic because he looks cuddly and magical enough to be in this story.

Asker: Cool! All hail Kuzlalala! W00t!

Kuzlalala: Now _that's_ weird...

Asker: Sorry to be weird. Never mind 'bout that! What's the episode of your dreams?

Kuzlalala: It's called Father O Mine. It's about Kuzco meeting a villain who calls himself "Kuzco's Dad" He's so gonna pay for this! And do you know that his dad is muscular and loves blueberry muffins? (I think) YUM!! And it's alright to be weird. I myself is weird, too. LOL!! :D

Asker: How about his mom?

Kuzlalala: Well, I didn't find any episode about her. I wish I could. Let's just pray so that certain episode exists.

**And do you know there's a story related to this chapter. Just wait n see.**

**And i****sn't this a pretty good story? Sorry if this story isn't that good. **


End file.
